The Journey begins
Here’s how the Quest begins goes in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. Ash: We’re okay guys! Serena: Ash Ash! I was so worried. now see a whole convoy of vehicles on the beginning of the roadway Blossom: a candle and puts it on a soilder helment Korso: A few hours ago, we had the finest very brave men and woman, but now sighs let them rest in peace. Amen. Everyone: Amen. Korso: Looks like our only chance for survival rest with you Tino. You and that little book. Lola: Alright, Let's get movin'! Sora: Make sure we have enough food and water. starts up different truck and vehicles Korso: You know how these work, Tino? Tino: Well I do, but. I’m a little rusty. Korso: Like what kind? Tino: I haven't driven these kind of vehicles in a long time. Brock: Maybe you should lead the way, since you have the journel. Bubbles: Yeah, you could get your driver’s license. Tino: Sounds like a plan. unfortunately they don't know how Mimi: his whitest in anger Henry pulls them and the journey begins drives up and down hill and then they lower the vehicles into a lower part of the old road then they come up 2 a fork in the road. took the left road then came a giant worm! Tino: Uh sorry, other road. looks at the 2 with disapproving faces convoy continues on as mysterious figures run past Brian: something Izzy: You didn't just drink that, did you Herr' Griffin? Brian: Yeah, why? Izzy: That's not good, that is nitro glycerin Herr’ Brian Brian: hand over his throat as he gags Izzy: Don not move, breath or do anything. Well cept pray. Buttercup: KABAM!! Brain: LAH!! Izzy and T.K.: laugh continue the road they make camp as Tino study more about the journal convoy continues down the road and then we fade into the next scene with a giant pillar Twilight: Look at this, this must've taken years to symbol this thing. Blossom: Twilight aside and then blasts the base of the pillar making it turn into a bridge Look, I made a bridge. 10 seconds flat. the convoy crosses the mysterious figures appear as one watches the group vehicles now drive through a snowy portion of the road as Tino points the next path the convoy comes to a stop in front a of a secret door Rick O’Connell: Seems like we got ourselves a door that is lock up tight and we don’t have the key. Korso: What do ya got, Matt? Buttercup: I could unblock this if I had 3000lbs of dynamite but I've only got 1500. A few pipe bombs, a scoopful of cherry bombs, 7 kegs of black powder, 4 bags of ANFO, 10Lbs. of C4, blasting caps, 3 road flares. Thomas: Too bad you don't have hamburgers, aw Tino? Myron: laughs Korso: Looks like we're gonna have to dig. Myron: It would be my pleasure. uses the drill and rick grinding wheels start up and he moves forward and starts drilling the door Myron: Almost there! then something goes bang and then the great mining engine backfires and stops Oh man! Dawn: Wow, what a difference. Piplup: Lup. Applejack: The Driller's hatch What happened? You had a fine tune up this morning. Myron: I don't know. Tino: Applejack, may I have a look? Applejack: Sure, go ahead. Tino: inside and turn a few knobs and hits one the pipes with a wrench, and The Driller roars back into life Robotboy: He lives! Applejack: Nice one Tino. Myron: (laughs) drilling through as the convoy follows behind now are at sewer as Tino is matching up something hanging from the roof with a picture in the Journal Tino: This is it, it has to be. Korso: Alright, we'll camp here. Joe: Where is that thing on the ceiling glowing? Tish: It's a natural forlecense. Tai: That frickin' thing is gonna make me have a hard time gettin' some sleep. Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes